


Salty Choco

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have someone you like, don’t you?” the girl teased, “Someone who likes to take a nap on his mother’s bed, for example.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Choco

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bitter Choco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378428) by [gurajiorasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu). 



“On Valentine’s Day, Sho kun, we give chocolates to the ones we love,” the teenage girl said while decorating her chocolates, “Giri choco is for the ones we like as friends, while honmei choco - the one that I’m making now - is for the ones we like _more_ than friends.”

Sho nodded like he was listening to the new theory of universe. In front of him was Jun’s bigger sister - he came for Jun but the younger was taking a nap in his parent’s room so he decided to follow the teenager around instead. She gave off the same scent as Jun, he deemed.

“You want to make some too?”

Sho didn’t see it coming. His round eyes got even rounder.

“You have someone you like, don’t you?” the girl teased, “Someone who likes to take a nap on his mother’s bed, for example.”

Sho got an image of Jun cutely curled up to his mother. The long eye lashes laced to each other and thumb attached between Jun’s lips. Suddenly, Sho felt the temperature rose.

“So? It’s not every day I’m this generous, you know.”

“Y- yes. Please,” Sho answered way more polite than a kid his age would and Jun’s sister giggled fondly to that.

*******

“What’s that?” Masaki craned his neck towards Jun’s bento.

“Fettuccine,” Jun answered lightly like it’s natural for everyone his age to know it, “You want some?”

“No!” Masaki answered immediately. He opened his bento and showed it proudly to his friend, “Because my food is the best in the world!”

Jun curiously took a glance to Masaki’s bento, “Sensei’s hamburger again? Didn’t your mother bring you lunch?”

“She’s not my mother! My mother passed away since I was a baby!” came Masaki’s offended reply. But then, he reverted back to his cheerful self, “Nino chan switched mine with his. He said instant ramen is not good for me.”

Jun shrugged, “He does that every day, I wonder if he actually likes instant ramen.”

“I don’t know, but I know he likes-,” Masaki stopped mid-sentence when his eyes caught the figure that he knew standing timidly in front of them, “Sho chan, come here! Let’s eat together!”

Sho was pale. His pout was apparent. He was anxious.

“I- I have to get back to the class soon,” he was a year older than Masaki, “But I want to gi- give you this.”

Sho handed out a box of chocolate to Jun. From its plastic lid, Masaki and Jun could see what was inside it; it was something that looked like..

“Choco?” Jun asked with his tiny voice.

Aiba tried to read something that was written on top of it, “Pa.. len.. what’s that?”

“Balendine’s,” Sho answered confidently.

“Palenbine’s,” Masaki repeated, didn’t aware that Jun was frozen next to him, “What’s Palenbine’s?”

“Balendine’s!” Sho corrected, “Today is Balendine’s Day.”

“What’s Palenbine’s Day?”

“Balendine’s, Masaki. Ba. Len. Dine’s,” Sho was losing his patience. He blurted out before he could even process what he was about to say, “It’s when we give chocolate to the person we like!”

Jun’s head jerked up and looked straight to Sho with his bright eyes. Sho realized that he had said something he shouldn’t and looked away.

“Then why don’t I get any?” Masaki innocently asked with expectant gaze. He really didn’t have any idea of what’s going on.

“Ah,” Sho took out a piece of chocolate from his pocket, “This is for you.”

Masaki received it and observed it. He flipped it and turned it, trying to figure out the shape.  
“Is this.. a bear?”

“Kirin. It’s a kirin. Kirin choco*,” Sho said. He shuffled on his feet, then nervously turned to Jun, “Well, I have to go back. I hope you like it.”

Apparently, Jun was still in shock. He just nodded softly while gazing the box of chocolate in his hand.

“Bye bye, Sho chan, thank you for the chocolate!” Masaki chirped cheerfully.

Sho nodded and ran away to his class.

Slowly, Jun put his bento aside and opened the chocolate box. He took one and popped it into his mouth.

“Nino chan said no sweets until after lunch,” Masaki reminded Jun but Jun ignored him. The younger ate the chocolate like it was the most delicious thing in the world; he kept taking one after another.

Masaki shrugged. He continued his lunch, determined to never disobey his Nino chan.

Meanwhile, Jun silently devoured the chocolate until the very last one.

“Is it that good?” Masaki asked once he had finished his lunch.

Jun nodded. He wiped his fingers on his shorts and tidied the box back carefully, making sure he didn’t crease it anywhere.

Masaki’s eyes glowed and he unwrapped his giraffe chocolate.

Jun stood up and went to the class, intending to put the box in his bag. He would treasure it properly, he said to himself.

Masaki took a bite of the chocolate and the taste surprised him. He spitted it out immediately and cried to Jun, “Yuck! It’s salty, Jun! It’s _not_ good!”

Jun kept walking towards the class with his new treasure in his hands, “It’s delicious. I _like_ it.”

Masaki looked at the remaining chocolate in his hand with horror. He tasted it once again and he was right; it was _salty_.

That day, Jun had to get home early due to stomachache.

But he got Valentine’s chocolate from Sho kun, just like the one his sister gave to her boyfriend, so everything was worth it.


End file.
